


Really Looking Up To You

by Genesister (papirini)



Series: Bangs and Thangs [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Galra Keith (Voltron), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Nothing explicit, Purring Keith (Voltron), Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, growth spurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirini/pseuds/Genesister
Summary: Shiro wakes up the day after his wedding to cold sheets and a missing Keith.It's not as terrible as he thinks. In fact, it turns out to be cute.A short but sweet Sheithlentines 2020 fanfic.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Bangs and Thangs [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1106265
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137
Collections: Sheithlentines 2020





	Really Looking Up To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecryoftheseagulls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryoftheseagulls/gifts).



When Shiro woke up the morning after their wedding, he knew something was off.

_Keith?..._

Aside from the fact that there wasn’t a body sleeping next to him, and the sheets where a body should have been were practically cold, there was also the fact that there was a pair of ripped underwear and t-shirt dangling off the side of his bed. Shiro frowned at the sight, as he picked up the tatters and examined them. They looked to be ripped apart by something large, something almost animal.

Immediately, his eyes narrowed as he looked over to the foot of his bed at the most obvious culprit. Kosmo was there, curled up and sleeping, the puddle of drool around his face slowly expanding. His claws looked like they could have ripped the clothing, but Kosmo was generally a little more considerate when it came to other people’s possessions.

Besides, it also didn’t explain where Keith went. The idea that Kosmo might have eaten him was stupid, and Keith just shredding his clothing on a lark wasn’t compatible with the guy Shiro knew. Keith generally took much better care of what he wore, given his past of sparsity and hardship. Even here, where he could ask for extra uniforms, he instead only took one set and took such good care of it that it put Shiro’s own cleaning habits to shame. He wouldn’t just rip even his casual stuff up like that.

With a sigh, Shiro slid off the side of his bed in time to hear the groan, the grunt, and then the tell-tale sound of someone tossing their cookies.

“Keith?” From their bathroom, Shiro heard the toilet flush. Immediately he gravitated towards the sliding door. “Are you ok?”

“…Yeah.”

Keith’s voice sounded raw as the response came out. Shiro frowned at the timbre; it practically screamed illness. Shiro leaned against the door, waiting, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“…No.” After a good two or three doboshes, Keith’s voice returned, the tone deflated. “Did…you hear me just now?”

“How could I not?” Shiro’s eyes trailed over towards the bed, where Kosmo was slowly standing up and stretching, then hopping off, claws tapping against the floor. “Babe, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“It’s…” Keith’s voice trailed off. “It’s not…Shiro.”

Shiro took a breath.

“I think I made a mistake yesterday.”

His breath hitched, his heart dropped down to his stomach, and Shiro could swear that he could feel the blood drain from his face on top of it all. _Yesterday_ had been their wedding. _Yesterday_ , they had pledged themselves to one another, for the rest of their lives and beyond, as partners, lovers, husbands. That was the only thing Shiro could think of, when Keith referred to _yesterday_. A mistake, Keith said. Their wedding. But he had seemed so happy…

Shiro shut his eyes, trying to calm his body down and to keep the tears from welling up.

“Keith.” He thickly swallowed. So much for till death do us part. Or in Shiro’s case, second death. “If this is about getting married, I’m not going to lie. I’m a bit blindsided by this–”

“What?” Keith’s response was immediate and confused. Then, it was horrified. “Wh–oh no, no no _no_ , I’m not talking about marrying you! That wasn’t a mistake. _Never_.”

“…All right.” It should have been a relief, but instead Shiro’s jaw was tightening. “But is everything…I mean. What is wrong, if not me?”

That slipped out before he could think about it, and Shiro’s hand went up to his mouth. The idea that Keith would regret marrying him wasn’t an impossible idea, at least not to Shiro. Especially because Keith was so wonderful, going above and beyond for him in ways that Shiro could never repay. The idea that Keith would even think to choose him, when he had the entire universe at his feet, was even offered the throne of the Galra, still felt like a dream.

When there was no response from the other side of the door, Shiro began to feel his worry spike.

“Keith–”

The door to the bathroom abruptly slid open, and Shiro found himself staring upwards at two glowing eyes. His first instinct was run, fight, _don’t just stand there, punch it, do something_! Indeed, he froze at the sight for a tick, mouth open. It wasn’t every day someone saw a random Galra in their apartment for no discernible reason.

“It would never be because of you, Shiro.”

One tick later, Shiro realized that _of course_ it wasn’t a random Galra, it was Keith. A very tall, almost noodly, and very purple Keith. His cheeks were dark, and faint fur was standing up on his neck and chin and tufts at the end of his now-pointed ears. His eyes were wide enough that Shiro could see Keith’s irises within the yellow sclera, could discern the fear, the embarrassment, the shame that lay in them.

“It’s…me.”

To others, seeing something like this out of nowhere would have terrified them. A monstrous Galra, tall as Kolivan, towering above them and preventing them from going to the toilet? That was enough for those people to get a weapon out to try and fight.

Shiro was not one of those people. Instead, he brought his hands to his mouth as he looked his husband up and down. As he did so, he saw the long, striped snake-like tail thumping nervously against the shower door. Shiro’s eyes only widened at the sight, and the sound that came out of Shiro’s mouth was…well, it wasn’t quite a squeal, but whatever the noise was, it was anything but dignified. It was more akin to someone alighting on a relentlessly cute kitten than a ferocious alien killer.

“Uh, Shiro?”

But Shiro couldn’t help it. Keith was unexpectedly _adorable_. Well, no, that was a lie-Shiro always thought Keith was cute. Beautiful, but cute. This abrupt change only caused the cuteness to multiply by a million-no, a billion.

The grin on his face, as he brought his hands down to his side, was starting to pinch against the edges of his cheeks, but he didn’t care.

“Keith. Oh my goodness.” Shiro reached up to put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “It’s finally happened. You’re taller than me!”

“…Huh?”

“You are so…!” Shiro’s hand went to caress Keith’s chin. “You are so _you_. I love it.”

“…Are you _serious_? I gained these features because I lost my virginity to you last night, Shiro!” Keith’s voice was flat with disbelief. “And I grew a foot at least-”

“Well,” Shiro’s smile widened, eyebrows waggling. “Now I have no choice but to look up to you.”

At this, Keith groaned, bringing a clawed hand to his face.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re turned on by this! I can’t even fit my wedding ring on my finger anymore and-”

“Of course I’m turned on, Keith. I’ll always be turned on by you, no matter what. This just happens to be an unexpected perk.” Shiro took his other hand and kissed it. There was soft, thin fur like a shorthair on Keith’s knuckles, “We can figure everything else out later, all right? For now, I think I’d like to learn a little more about what’s happened to you.”

He could feel Keith relax at the kissing, and Shiro looked up and grinned once more. He knew he looked like an idiot, and he didn’t care. Keith looked even more perfect than ever before, which Shiro had never thought possible. But now that the unexpected happened, Shiro was glad. For one, he was no longer the tallest Paladin in the room. For another, tall was a very, very good look on Keith.

After all, Keith, tall or small, was his lover, his husband, and his soulmate.

“…I don’t have a barbed penis, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Hey now,” Shiro pouted at this. “Don’t spoil the surprise!”

As Keith said, he didn’t have a barbed penis. He did, however, purr when Shiro stroked his long, _long_ back afterwards. He sounded like a hover engine motor, his tail swishing back and forth as it thumped on Shiro’s leg every so often.

And Shiro _loved_ it.

**E N D**


End file.
